Dean meets his match
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in season 2. Dean Winchester has faced vampires, ghosts, werewolves and much, much more- but when the boys spend a night in a dirty motel room, he faces his biggest foe ever...will he make it out alive? Please read and review!


**Hey! So this story came about after a watched 'Hell House' for what seems the hundredth time! I always wondered what would come from Dean's fear of rats, so here is it is!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Sam Winchester wasn't a very deep sleeper, but tonight, as soon as his head hit his (rather hard) pillow, he was completely out for the count.

He and Dean had just finished getting rid of a particularly nasty Tulpa that kept morphing into scary film characters and creatures, so they had to work for twenty four hours straight, finally getting rid of it this morning.

They had then proceeded to a dinghy motel, to a mould infested, roach pit of a room, dumped their bags, and had gone straight to bed, waiting for morning to come so they could get the hell out of the room.

Sam stretched out in his bed, feeling his feet go over the mattress, the breeze making his toes curl. He moved over, waking up groggily, eyes slowly adjusting to the faint yellowing sun from behind the ripped brown curtains.

He lay in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the hunt, and where they had gone so wrong to end up in dank stink holes like this.

His thoughts froze in his mind when he heard whimpering coming from the other side of the room. He sat up, straining his eyes as he tried to look for where the noise was coming from.

'Dean?' Sam whispered, finally spotting the large lump in the bed, recognising the shape and his older brother. 'You ok?'

'Sammy! Sammy!' he heard dean gasp out, his voice strained. He sounded terrified.

Sam sat up in bed, and threw off his blanket to go and make his way to his brother.

'No! Don't move Sammy you'll make it run!' dean's voice punctuated the silence.

Sam stood still, looking like one of those comedy statues that kids made when they played 'musical statues'.

He gingerly sat down on his bed, the springs creaking slightly.

'What will run?' he asked the lump on the other bed.

Dean sat up, bringing his knees to his chest; however his head and eyes remained locked to the same place on the floor.

'It's huge! And it's just staring at me. Sammy help!' dean shot across the room, breaking off eye contact with whatever it was, and staring at Sam, eyes wide and scared.

At this, Sam stood up and slowly walked to his brother's bed, sitting down next to dean, patting him on the leg as he went.

'Hey! Dean...its ok dude! What is it?' asked Sam, smiling reassuringly at his brother; dean didn't smile back.

'Look...it won't go away!' stammered dean, pushing Sam to see something on the floor. Sam bent down and looked at the faded carpet, trying to locate something on the dark floor. He scanned the carpet until his eyes came upon a very large, darker space about a foot away from the bed.

'What the hell...'

'Sammy get it away- BUT DON'T SCARE IT!' dean ordered, prodding his brother in the shoulder a couple of times. Sam batted his hand away, and moved closer to the end of the bed to get a better look at the dark space.

'is that a...'

'no Sammy don't say it!' begged dean

'rat!' finished Sam, getting a clearer look at the animal that was making his home in the carpet.

Dean flinched and cringed away, moving further away from the rat.

Sam tried to suppress a small chuckle, but couldn't quite manage it.

'dude-what's so funny?' snapped dean, trying to calculate whether he could jump from his bed to Sam's without breaking his neck in the process.

'dean..it's a rat! An albeit very large rat- but a rat none the less!' Sam smirked, keeping an eye on the giant pest as it continued to chew on the floor, wiping it's nose every now and then with a small grey paw.

'get –it-out –of –here!' said dean through clenched teeth.

'ok, ok dean!' Sam giggled, highly amused with his dean's discomfort. He had seen his big brother battle ghosts, spirits, poltergeists, tulpas, vampires and more, but he was completely blown away by one piddly rat.

'Sam? Are you gonna get it or what?' prompted Dean, who was sat on his pillow, legs tucked to his chest.

'Yes Dean, I'm going to get it, but your gonna have to turn the light on for me' said Sam.

'What? Are you crazy? I'm not moving from here! It might eat me!' said Dean, sounding utterly shocked by his brother's simple request.

Sam snorted, but quietly so as not to startle the rat on the floor. Sam shrugged and made his way to the other side of Dean's bed.

He hopped off of it and slowly stepped towards the light switch. He flipped the button, and suddenly the room was illuminated by the bright glare of the lights.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes to wipe the initial shock away.

'Sam hurry up!' Dean said, pointing down on the floor, signalling where the rat was.

Sam chuckled and walked to his bed, where from under it he pulled the duffel bag that they used to store their guns and other weapons.

'Dude your not gonna use that! I keep my gun in there!' protested Dean.

'Then what do you suggest I use Dean?' countered Sam, looking expectantly for an answer.

'Well I don't know do I...oh! Use your shirt Sam!' said Dean, smiling, confident that he had a winning answer.

Sam stared at him. 'Dean I am not using my shirt to catch a damn rat!' he said firmly, and despite Dean's sighs of annoyance, he continued to make his way to dean's bed.

'Right-where is it?' he asked, looking at his brother for direction.

'Well...you nearly stepped on it' Dean said offhandedly.

He then caught his brother's look.

'Dude! It's right in front of you! Use your eyes man!' he said.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down. Man that rat was big. It's eyes where massive, like two pools of black lace set against a grey background. Its paws were ended with sharp claws.

'Sam...When you're done contemplating the damn thing, maybe you can get rid of it!' Dean cut into his thoughts.

'What? Yeah ok' he said, and he bent down, ready to scoop the rat up into the bag.

Suddenly it bolted under the bed with a screech.

'Get it Sam!'

'What do you think I'm doing?'

'It's still under there!'

'I know! You've gotta move off the bed so I can tip it up!'

'What? I'm not moving! It might eat me!'

'Dean don't be so childish- it will not eat you...I won't let it!'

'Aww thanks Sammy!'

'...Now will you get off?'

'Oooh, ok, but if it comes anywhere near me I'm jumping on your back!'

'Ok Dean, just stand over there and I'll get it!' Sam tipped up the bed gently.

He spotted the rat and leapt for it, but it shot away, coming to halt about half a foot in the opposite direction.

'Sam I swear if you send it near me I will scream the place down!' said Dean, backing away near the window, watching his brother on his hands and knees, searching for the damn rat.

'AHA! GOTCHA YOU BUGGER!' Sam suddenly yelled, and he pounced.

There was a sudden screech, and then Sam was running to the window where his brother was standing.

Dean yelped and moved away, sitting back down on his bed.

Sam scrambled at the lock on the window, and once he got it open, he opened the bag and dumped it on the floor.

He made sure that the rat had gone from the bag before he fished it back in the room again, closing the window after him.

He looked at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam.

'We are so checking out of this motel!' said Dean.

'Agreed' said Sam with a smile.

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review this story...they really count!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
